Front-engine vehicles include an engine compartment situated at the front of the vehicle. The engine compartment houses the vehicle drive source, such as an engine and/or a motor, as well as other mechanical and/or electrical components required for vehicle operation. The front of the engine compartment may also include a front fascia through which air may enter the engine compartment and circulate to assist with cooling the various components located in the engine compartment. The front fascia may optionally include a grille. The grille may perform several functions. For example, the grille may prevent debris such as leaves, paper, etc., from entering the engine compartment and interfering with and/or damaging vehicle components. The grille may also serve as an aesthetic embellishment to the vehicle. In either case, the grille is generally constructed with an open structure so as to allow air to pass through the grille and enter the engine compartment.
Because the grille is constructed with an open structure, various components of the vehicle may be readily visible through the grille which may adversely impact the aesthetics of the vehicle.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative grille structures which can be used to obscure vehicle components internal to the engine compartment while still allowing air to circulate into the engine compartment.